Threaded torque nuts and threaded bolt/screws are used in combination to fasten a wide variety of parts. However, the length of a bolt and/or thread density per unit length can greatly affect the amount of time it takes to screw a nut onto a bolt or unscrew a nut from a bolt. In applications where this service operation needs to be performed quickly, the use of conventional threaded nuts and bolts can have a considerable impact on service turnaround times.